


WARP: Humanity's Next Step

by Darkfire99



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire99/pseuds/Darkfire99
Summary: WARP: Humanity's Next Step is a game idea that I dreamed up (literally) and then wrote down and expanded on. (I am more than open to additional ideas relating to more possible abilities, weapons, attachments, grenades, or even maps)





	WARP: Humanity's Next Step

WARP: Humanity's Next Step

A fast paced online multiplayer first person shooter with medium/large maps and massive servers (upwards of 20 active players per team during team skirmish in addition to weaker bots also running around). Every character has the ability to 'Warp' an ability that lets a player quickly teleport to another nearby smooth surface whether that smooth surface is the floor, a wall, or a low flying aircraft if outside), The ability to warp makes sniping difficult even on large open maps. Warping too quickly takes down psyche meaning you have to ration your Warps. Warping three times in less than two seconds will deplete your psyche meter and your ability to Warp as well as your other psyche abilities will be temporarily disabled and your screen will become ringed with blue with purple veins making it obvious that you are out of psyche. Other possible abilities which use psyche could, if used quickly enough, also lead to your psyche being depleted. Such abilities may include:

Awareness- the ability to send out a singular psyche wave that shows the location of nearby enemies through barriers [good for close quarters and narrow corridors]

Wrath- the ability to upgrade your weapon for a short time meaning that energy weapons don't overheat, ballistic weapons do more damage, and explosive weapons have a larger effect radius [great for snipers or taking out heavy vehicles]

Biogenacy- lets you create a small sanctuary in which your healing rate is increased contained within a weak dome shield, but be warned destroying the shield ends the the boosted healing, but those within are in turn granted a temporary 20% health boost [useful for when you are under fire at medium range]

Empower- for a short time movements speed and weapon fire are increased by 15% and jump height is increased by 30% [useful for those that wish to take a less orthodox route]

Cloak- temporary invisibility while cloaked you take 10% less damage, but also deal 15% less [useful for getting the drop on a sniper or avoiding large enemy groups]


End file.
